Hormones are chemical substances often identified as mediators, typically released by a cell or a gland in one part of an organism to act as a chemical messenger to other parts of the organism.
Various biological processes and in particular metabolic processes are associated to the release of hormones in an organism. In particular various metabolic hormones (e.g. peptide based hormones) affect and regulate the metabolism networks of cells and/or organs in an individual.
However, controlling hormones production and in particular modulation of hormone release in connection with treatment of various conditions in the individual has been challenging.